megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Buster (Mega Man Volnutt)
Mega Buster, known as in Japan, also known as "MegaMan Buster" in the first Mega Man Legends game due to mistranslation, is Mega Man Volnutt's main weapon, equipped in his left arm. His Mega Buster differs from other Mega Men in that it is not able to use a Charge Shot, and instead, utilizes rapid fire. Tatsunoko vs. Capcom is the only game that allows his Mega Buster to use a charge shot. He also charged his Buster in Mega Man's Final Smash animation in Super Smash Bros. 4. Parameters The Mega Buster can be modified by attaching parts that Mega Man can find, buy, or obtain from Roll Caskett. These modify four abilities from the Mega Buster: Attack, Energy, Range and Rapid. These attributes can range anywhere between 1 to 7 (In the first game Rapid's limit is 4). Normally, MegaMan can equip only two Mega Buster Parts at a time, but upon obtaining the Adapter Plug, he can equip three parts. In both Mega Man Legends and Mega Man Legends 2, when playing Easy Mode, the player starts the game with a Buster Part that maximizes all four statistics. Attack is the attack power of the buster. In Mega Man Legends each shot initially causes 24 damage to most enemies, with a few exceptions such as the yellow Blumebear. The damage caused by the Mega Buster increases by 4 with each Attack level, causing 72 damage at Attack level 6. With the max. level (7), it causes 90 damage. In Mega Man Legends 2 most enemies initially receive 8 damage, increasing to 10 damage at level 1, 12 at level 2, 16, 20, 24, 32, and 40 damage at level 7. Energy determines how long it takes for the buster to begin firing after a burst. It starts being able to fire three shots, stopping for a brief moment between each set of shots. Each level increases the number of shots by one, firing nine projectiles in a row at level 6. With the max. level, the Mega Buster can fire continuously without intervals between the shots. In Mega Man Legends there is no limit of projectiles presents in the area, so with high levels of Range and Rapid, it is possible for Mega Man to fire three shots and fire more three while the previous ones are still present. In Mega Man Legends 2 there is a limit of bullets that can appear in the area, so at level 0, Mega Man can't fire more than three shots if the previous three are still present. However, Mega Man will only stop firing if the projectiles are still present, allowing him to fire endlessly depending of the level of his Energy, Range and Rapid attributes. Range Range (射程 Shatei, lit. Firing Range) determines how far the shots travel before vanishing. In Mega Man Legends the buster's standard range is 1800-1835 (128 being equal to approximately 1-2 meters). The distance increases by 400 at levels 1 and 2, by 600 at levels 3, 4, 5, by 400 in level 6, and by 960 in level 7, the maximum distance being of 5760-5795. In Mega Man Legends 2 the shots initially travel around 1664-1703. The distance increases by 256 at levels 1 and 2, 512 in levels 3 and 4, 768 in level 5, and 1024 in levels 6 and 7, the maximum distance being around 6016-6055. Rapid Rapid (連射 Rensha, lit. Rapid-Fire) is the firing speed of the Mega Buster. Mega Buster Parts Mega Buster Parts, Buster Parts for short, are parts that can be equipped in the Mega Buster to improve its performance. Mega Man Legends has 32 Buster Parts, and Mega Man Legends 2 has 31 parts. Mega Man Legends Mega Man Legends 2 Adapter Plug The is an item that increases the amount of parts that can be attached to the Mega Buster from two to three. The item is automatically attached to the Mega Buster when obtained. In the first game it is developed by Roll with the item Joint Plug, found in a chest from the Lake Jyun ruins. Gallery MML2WBuster.png|Concept art from Mega Man Legends 2. MMLBuster0.png|Standard Mega Buster in Mega Man Legends. MMLBusterATK1.png|Mega Buster with Attack 1 in Mega Man Legends. MMLBusterATK2.png|Mega Buster with Attack 2. MMLBusterATK3.png|Mega Buster with Attack 3. MMLBusterATK4.png|Mega Buster with Attack 4. MMLBusterATK5.png|Mega Buster with Attack 5. MMLBusterATK6.png|Mega Buster with Attack 6. MMLBusterATK7.png|Mega Buster with Attack 7. MMLBusterMAX.png|Mega Buster with all abilities maxed out. See also *Mega Man Volnutt's equipment *Mega Legends Category:Mega Man Legends series Category:Busters